


In Your Arms I'll Stay

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other, Pharmercy, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle Sex, Smut, There is dick in this, Trans Character, Trans Fareeha, Wing Implants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: The weight of battle is best lifted by the hands of a lover.





	In Your Arms I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Despite being a huge Pharmercy fan for over a year I hadn't written anything for them that I felt comfortable sharing. I don't usually make fandom introductions with porn, but sometimes ideas evolve and you just gotta go for it. This is both the hardest and the longest I've ever worked on a oneshot, I’m very pleased with the final result and I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST!

“Could you help me take this off, please?”

It was a simple question with many possible implications. Concerned, the first Fareeha thought of was Angela’s discomfort. The doctor was perfectly capable of removing the Valkyrie herself, and typically chose to do so. If she was asking, that likely meant too much soreness in the muscles that had controlled the augmented limbs at her back all day, enough to keep her from being able to easily reach the final clasp at her back that still remained in place.

Fareeha reached out to her, fingers deftly flipping the hidden catch. Angela bent forward just enough to loosen the front, and Fareeha moved to detach the folded wings and set them aside on Angela’s desk.

“Ready?” Fareeha breathed.

Angela reached to brush blonde hair off her neck with the hand that wasn’t clutching the Valkyrie’s chest piece before nodding. With great care, Fareeha detached the suit from the line of thin metal implants that covered the doctor’s spine, noticing the brief shiver that always accompanied the separation. The Valkyrie was a marvel, weighing so little in Fareeha’s hands, but the ridge that cut a line through the black nylon of Angela's undershirt also served as a reminder that it felt much heavier to the wearer.

The sigh that left Angela’s lips was dripping with relief, but her shoulders refused to relax. Fareeha let the rest of the Valkyrie lie on the desk beside the wings, knowing that Angela did not like to put the suit away until after she had time to inspect it...a task she took no interest in as she sank into her chair and turned away. She rolled her shoulders stiffly, and Fareeha’s hands found their way from the suit to Angela’s back, pressing gently against the tension on either side of the metal and rubbing small circles into nylon.

“Thank you,” Angela practically moaned at the touch, and Fareeha couldn’t help the grin that surfaced on her lips.

“It’s the least I can do. You’re the only reason I have enough energy to stand right now.” Fareeha had almost gotten used to the occasional sensation of feeling stronger immediately after a mission thanks to the stimulating effects of the Caduceus.

Angela shook her head - only slightly, so as not to disturb the fingers seeking out points of tension at her neck. “ _You’re_ the reason you have enough energy to stand. Your flying today was impeccable, and you took so few hits that I barely needed to patch you up at all. That’s why I could devote my aerial rounds to maximizing your strength.”

Fareeha knew what she wouldn’t say, that the ground unit had contributed most to the exhaustion in Angela’s voice. She had caught her in the air during enough of those “aerial rounds” that more resembled hasty retreats, and she had heard enough determined assertions that _“Heroes never die!”_ to know exactly how long the doctor’s day had been. The muscles in Fareeha’s forearms twitched as she continued to work at the knots in Angela’s shoulder blades, glad for movement that felt refreshing after a full day of the Raptora’s jerks and bumps. Her fingers ghosted over the velcro clasp at the back of Angela’s neck right above the cut in the fabric that allowed her spinal implants to interface with the Valkyrie.

“May I?”

“Please,” Angela whispered.

Fareeha tugged the two halves apart and helped slide the tight material down Angela’s arms before returning her attention to the skin of her back. Angela leaned into the massage, shifting to give Fareeha better access. The implants gave subtle clicks as she moved, occasionally brushing against each other when Fareeha worked at the skin directly beside them. She instinctively stayed away from the thin line on Angela’s lower left side, the only mark she bore besides the long-healed scar tissue barely visible where metal met flesh. She did appreciate the sight of it while she worked. Less than a week ago, the faded mark had been a rough, angry gash caused by a thin piece of metal debris. Now, it looked like an injury from decades previous, on the verge of disappearing.

After rubbing firm circles into Angela’s gradually-relaxing shoulders, Fareeha curled her fingers in deep, a wordless question that Angela responded to with a gasp and a single quick, enthusiastic nod. Her skin flushed pink at the points where she met Fareeha’s nails, short but immaculately kept at the appropriate length to draw bright lines onto a canvas that quickly faded them into almost nothing. Angela had once explained how gentle scratches “encouraged blood flow and helped attract the nanites that were always present in her system to soothe the sore muscles beneath”...this was the clinical explanation, but her hitched breathing and soft noises of pleasure at every slow pass of Fareeha’s fingertips suggested a hidden motive. Not that Fareeha minded.

It took a few minutes and a gradual increase in pressure, but when she gave a last, deep furrow in a slow curl to frame Angela’s spine, Fareeha was greeted with the low hum of appreciation that meant she had succeeded. A pair of pink wings stared up from beneath her still fingers, and she smiled as Angela tensed the muscles for only a moment before letting them drop along with her shoulders. The soft outline of the marks remained for all of ten seconds before the image dissipated.

“Better?” Fareeha whispered into her ear, leaning forward so that the muscle shirt she had quickly thrown on after the mission was brushing against metal.

Angela gave another shiver, turning her head back to meet Fareeha’s lips as they brushed against the side of her face.

“Much. Thank you,” Angela whispered against her skin as she pressed a kiss to Fareeha’s cheek.

The hands at her back remained, and when Fareeha pulled away she let them wander to Angela’s spine, brushing the backs of her fingers against the metal and delighting in the catch in her breath at the contact. She knew that the neural link, which allowed the doctor to control the Valkyrie’s wings, also communicated a limited amount of sensory information to keep Angela aware of their condition in battle, as well as to help her steer on the shifting winds.

“When I touch you like this...how exactly does it feel?” Fareeha asked, watching Angela’s eyelids flutter shut as she trailed a single fingertip down the length of the metal.

“Soft,” said Angela, the word scarcely more than a breath. “More of an impression than a touch, almost too small to be real.” Her shoulders flexed in front of Fareeha’s eyes, and she recognized the habitual movement, knew that Angela’s wings would have unfurled briefly before folding neatly at her back, almost like a stretch. The sight brought another grin to Fareeha’s lips.

“They’re on the table, _habibti_ ,” she said lovingly, and Angela paused to laugh at herself. “You feel them now?” Fareeha asked as Angela ran a hand through her hair in a half-hearted and futile effort to tame blonde flyaways.

“I do,” she confirmed. “It’s a fairly recent phenomenon, actually. I started to notice the weight at my back remained long after the Valkyrie came off. The sensations are...limited, not like the rest of my body, but sometimes they’re enough to make me forget that I don’t have my wings on.”

Fareeha hummed with interest as she ran two fingers down either side of the metal, noting the subtle shifts in the muscles beneath as she did so. It was almost entrancing to watch, to have the opportunity to closely examine the core differences between how the two of them inhabited the sky. Power was paramount to Fareeha, and the Raptora's wings were engineered to provide the greatest amount of lift possible. Angela relied much more on speed and precision, and had taken great lengths to ensure excellent control of the Valkyrie. “Why only now? You’ve been flying for years.”

“This wasn’t by design, though in hindsight I...perhaps should have anticipated mild phantom limb symptoms,” Angela continued, stumbling on her words briefly when Fareeha flattened her palm against the doctor’s spine. “Consistent neural input from a stimulus is enough to re-structure the somatosensory cortex. It just takes time.”

An impulse flashed through Fareeha’s mind, and she decided to indulge it, leaning close to the line of metal and gently exhaling onto the surface. Angela’s spine straightened, a surprised “oh!” escaping her lips.

“And how does that feel?” Fareeha asked. Angela’s back twitched again, and Fareeha tried to visualize the accompanying wing movements. She imagined them standing straight at attention before dropping again. “Like a breeze I could catch,” came the response. “A gentle one.” The words almost sounded like a prayer, one that Fareeha answered with another focused breath.

“We haven't flown together in a while,” Fareeha said suggestively after watching Angela ease into deeper relaxation. “With no one shooting at us, I mean.”

“True,” Angela agreed, sounding regretful. “I could use the high-altitude practice.”

“Is that the official excuse? To keep Morrison from scolding us for ‘unauthorized combat operations’?” Fareeha let her fingers meander south as she spoke.

“Is it still an excuse if it’s the truth?” Angela asked, peeking over her shoulder to glance at Fareeha’s hand out of the corner of her eye as it met the waistband of her leggings. “These aren’t the old days...no one will mind, as long as we’re unarmed.” Fareeha teased at the elastic with a single finger as she leaned forward again, this time taking care to press herself fully against Angela’s back. She made sure the line of metal came to settle directly between her breasts and wondered just how much sensory information the neural link communicated.

Enough, judging by the blush that colored Angela’s cheeks.

“Tomorrow, then?” Fareeha whispered into her ear, brushing a stray hair away. “After you’ve had time to rest.”

Angela turned to make brief eye contact, and Fareeha saw something in her expression that looked almost mischievous. “And after _you_ have, as well. You know that excess energy from the Caduceus is temporary. When your nanite levels return to normal, you won’t look like you’re about to spring up and run a marathon. You still need to recover the old fashioned way.”

“Bedrest?” Fareeha suggested, tracing the edge of her waistband before hooking a finger beneath and giving a gentle tug.

“ _Sleep_ ,” Angela clarified. Fareeha lowered her face to rest on Angela’s shoulder and made a noise as though she was considering the suggestion.

“Alright,” she finally agreed. “But first…” she spun Angela around, closing the distance between them until her lips were an inch away from Angela’s, which looked warm and inviting and not at all surprised with the sudden change of position.

“If this energy is temporary, I should use it before it’s gone, yes?”

Angela answered by closing the distance with a slow, hungry kiss. Fareeha met her intensity and quickly surpassed it, arms snaking around and slipping beneath her waistband to rest on Angela’s ass. The answering sigh brought her closer, hands locking around Fareeha’s shoulders as she leaned into the hold. Fareeha took her change in posture as permission, leaning back just enough to tug the fabric down Angela's legs, inadvertently dragging her underwear with it in a tight bunch. Angela didn't seem to mind, if the eagerness with which she kicked off both garments was any indication.

When Fareeha's hands found her ass again, Angela pressed even closer. The taller woman tightened her hold, digging her fingers into Angela’s skin, a wordless request granted when Angela tucked her head against the skin of Fareeha's neck before she was gently lifted into the air. Her legs moved to lock around Fareeha's hips, and even through the fabric of her sweatpants, Fareeha could feel heat against her swelling groin as she held Angela effortlessly.

“You're showing off,” Angela grumbled against Fareeha’s chest before nosing aside the fabric of her shirt for ease of pressing kisses to her collarbone.

Her warm breath tickled Fareeha's skin as she spoke, but it was the disgruntled note in her voice that earned a soft chuckle. “I’m not,” Fareeha insisted, making sure her hold on Angela was as secure as possible before tightening her grip, the only warning she gave before turning completely and pinning Angela against the wall with enough force to earn a surprised moan from lips hovering an inch from hers. The sound was so sweet that Fareeha almost closed the distance to swallow it, restraining herself at the last minute. “Trust me, you’ll know when I’m showing off,” she whispered against Angela’s mouth, relishing the tiny shiver that preceded a single, desperate buck against the growing bulge in Fareeha’s pants.

She rolled her hips, pressing against Angela's center with a need echoed in the other woman’s heated gasp. She loved listening to Angela in this state, loved hearing her abandon any hint of her professional tone in favor of breathy moans, loved watching the tension she always carried melt into bliss in the warmth of Fareeha’s grip. It was a rare sight to see the good doctor abandon all attempts at composure.

Well, almost. “The bed is...over there,” she managed to pant out between rough kisses, though she made no physical indication towards the opposite side of the room, far too distracted to do so.

Fareeha pulled away just a bit, enough to create a breath of space between their hips before thrusting forward again, hard. Angela’s soft cry flew up to meet the ceiling as she threw her head back, the noise turning throaty when Fareeha didn’t pull away, pinning her to the wall with the weight of her body.

“...We’ll get there,” she promised. She could practically feel Angela’s slick skin wrapped around her cock already, but there was still too much residual adrenaline in her system for Fareeha to hurry towards the sheets.

Angela’s gaze lowered slowly, halting while her jaw still angled upwards so she could look down at Fareeha through lidded eyes. A flicker of defiance flashed in them and Fareeha could only smirk in response, silently inviting any challenge to their current position.

None came. Instead, Angela leveled her gaze, piercing blue halting Fareeha, who for a brief moment forgot who was pinning who to the wall. Something on her face must have given her away, because Angela’s grin was nothing shy of devilish when she turned her attention to their joined hips.

“You're practically vibrating,” she remarked with amusement, bucking teasingly in Fareeha's grip, which tightened around Angela's ass in response.

“You don't seem to mind.” Her limbs were tingling now, muscles buzzing beneath heated skin. Years of discipline kept Fareeha from outright fidgeting, but it wasn't enough. She needed more of Angela, needed to feel every inch of her, needed to be the force that propelled her from the ground.

That thought, and the idea that accompanied it, set Fareeha's heart racing and brought a breathless question to her lips. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” The answer was immediate and unflinching, said with no hesitation, but Fareeha could see the curiosity in Angela’s expression and feel the anticipation in her grip.

Fareeha closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, bringing her forearms to rest firmly beneath Angela’s thighs. She lifted her, breaking the hold the other woman's legs had on her hips as she very carefully hefted her into the air.

Angela gave another noise of surprise, hands still locked around Fareeha's shoulders for support.

“ _Mein gott!_ I thought we weren't flying until tomorrow,” she said as Fareeha reached her height limit, leaning back to give Angela room to sit. Her legs automatically locked around Fareeha’s ears, quickly enveloping her in the heady scent of arousal. The delicious memory of the taste on her tongue opened her mouth without her permission, drew out a heated breath to stir at blonde curls framing gently parted lips. Centimeters away, the temptation to taste exactly what Fareeha’s touch had already done was almost overwhelming, but she resisted the urge a moment longer, taking an extra moment to steady her hold before tilting her head back to meet Angela’s eyes. It felt strange, having to look directly up.

“ _Now_ I am showing off,” said Fareeha. She expected a glare or a teasing remark...surprised when, instead, Angela’s face colored a shade of pink that almost matched her pussy.

“I...did not realize this was even a possibility,” Angela admitted. It was rare to see her downright flustered, and Fareeha delighted in every opportunity to watch her come undone. From here, she could see directly up the valley of Angela’s soft breasts to her eyes, trusting if slightly wary, shining with love that might have made Fareeha’s knees weak had they not been preoccupied supporting the both of them. “Don’t strain yourself,” she added, because of course she had to, but the note of awe in her tone kept the words from sounding remotely clinical. Fareeha caught her appreciative gaze as one of Angela’s hands moved to tangle gently in dark hair.

“I won’t,” Fareeha promised, tensing her arms and reaffirming to herself that she would set Angela down before the hold became a problem. Still...for safety and ease of motion, she took a few small, careful steps towards the wall until Angela’s back was able to rest against it.

One last glance up to ensure stability, and Fareeha settled in properly, lifting until the angle was perfect for her to bury her face between Angela’s thighs. Her lips found the skin of her clit first, pressing light kisses that left Angela twitching against her. Warmth quickly coated Fareeha’s chin as she drew a circle with her tongue, drinking in the sweet taste that greeted her eagerly. She dipped lower, parting Angela’s lips, licking her entrance. Fingers tightened their hold on Fareeha’s hair as she sucked at the slick skin that rose to meet her in slow, shallow thrusts. She encouraged the gentle motion, squeezing Angela’s ass so she could draw her more fully into her mouth. The resulting moan was muffled by the press of Angela’s thighs, but Fareeha felt more than she heard. A deep hum filled her chest in response, and one of her supporting hands traveled just high enough for her fingertips to brush against the base of the metal spinal implants in the curve of Angela’s lower back.

When Fareeha looked up to meet her eyes again, she found Angela watching her with longing, breathing out an almost silent cry as Fareeha’s tongue drew deep strokes against her clit. The brief eye contact was broken when her head fell back far enough for the crown of her head to meet the wall.

Fareeha kept the pace, pausing only once to catch her breath and make minor adjustments to her hold as her arms began to feel the tension. When the careful motions of Angela’s hips became more desperate and less restrained, she took another small step closer to the wall to give her the extra support. When Fareeha drove her tongue into Angela’s entrance, the hand at Fareeha’s shoulder tightened like a vice. Angela gave one final jerk before arching stiffly, German curses tumbling from her mouth ineloquently as a sudden, sweet rush hit Fareeha’s lips.

She almost wanted to laugh at the unusually blustering orgasm, but opted instead to drive Angela as far as she was willing to go, rough licks turning into soft laps as her love turned into a puddle on top of her.

“Before you...even say anything...about how quick that was,” Angela began to say between heavy pants, anticipating teasing before it had a chance to emerge, “...I’ll admit it’s possible that I am susceptible to showing off.”

“Susceptible,” Fareeha echoed dubiously. “Is that a medical term meaning ‘uncontainably aroused by?’”

Angela’s answering glare sent a bolt of heat to her core. “Set me down. On the _bed_.” Her voice was very quiet, but there was no mistaking the command in her tone. It was almost enough to make Fareeha want to set her down on top of the desk instead, but the burn in her arms that had danced at the edges of her awareness now seemed more pressing, and she trembled when Angela’s legs opened and allowed her to be eased onto the sheets. Her eyes dropped to the prominent bulge of Fareeha's sweatpants. “You’re one to talk about ‘uncontainable arousal.’”

Just from the tone of her voice, Fareeha knew what was coming, but even with two seconds warning, Angela had the upper hand when she reached out to pull the taller woman down to the bed. Fareeha let the motion carry her, offering no resistance until Angela tried to put her flat on her back. Then, she went rigid in the doctor's grip, arresting the otherwise fluid movement that had brought her to Angela’s side. The ghost of a grin touched her lips as she saw the unspoken flash of frustration.

Fareeha held her posture, not because she didn't want the delicious weight of Angela’s body pressing her against the bed, which would almost certainly follow such a position, but because it was simply too much fun to present the formidable obstacle of her strength when Angela took control. Typically, this meant she employed less direct methods...seductive whispers, teasing touches, pointed looks filled with lust until Fareeha was eased into a submission sweet enough to leave her melting in Angela's grip. Begging, even, on the occasional day when her desire overrode her pride.

Tonight, Angela had other ideas. After taking a moment to consider, her fingers did not retreat. She moved boldly, hands traveling the length of Fareeha's arms until they reached her wrists. Then her grip tightened. Hard.

Fareeha quirked a brow at the challenge as the smile broke out in full, holding her arms fast as Angela attempted to pry them from her sides and bring them over her head.

Ordinarily, this would have been no contest. But a full day of fighting and showing off was quickly catching up to Fareeha as the last of the residual strength from the Caduceus faded fast, and Angela was a master of second winds. Lead filled the muscles of Fareeha's arms, but Angela felt none of the weight, carefully but firmly easing her hands back into the sheets.

Fareeha heaved a sigh as she let the tension in her body release, falling slack against the bed. She looked up through a curtain of blonde hair to find Angela looking at her with love...and a definite gleam of triumph.

“It’s my turn to show off.”

“I could break this hold, you know,” Fareeha insisted, her voice carrying none of the uncertainty she felt about the statement. Her gaze flicked to the arms that pinned her own, smaller in comparison, but with power Fareeha knew well enough to respect. Angela had to be strong. Lives were heavy things to hold. The care with which she held them, with which she held her wrists now affirmed an unspoken truth: that she could be free of Angela’s hands with nothing more than a spoken word. Still, this option was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

“Of course,” came the response, though Angela did not quite sound convinced. She moved to straddle Fareeha’s hips, soaking the front of sweatpants that were almost screaming to be taken off. The thrust that followed was both instinctive and frustrated, the confines of boxers now more than merely a hindrance against the sensitive skin of Fareeha’s cock. Two layers of fabric didn’t stop her from feeling Angela’s subtle shift as she pressed her warmth against the hard outline of her erection. A needy groan filled the room, and Fareeha was only dimly aware that the sound had come from her.

“The question is...do you want to?” Angela lowered herself as she spoke the words, pausing only when there was an inch of air between all but the part of Fareeha that was desperate to disappear into inviting heat. She arched up, capturing delicious pink lips in a kiss that burned hot enough to steal the air from both of their lungs. The hands at her wrists loosened only slightly as the weight of Angela’s body met hers. “From the look of things,” she teased with a heavy breath and a slight downward glance, her dark pupils nearly eclipsing the blue of her iris, “I think you’d rather allow me to pull off your clothes.”

There was simply no reason to argue with such a proposition. “There are condoms in my duffel,” Fareeha said hastily, in what was likely the last moment she had to remember such things.

The rush of blood to her groin when Angela shook her head almost left her feeling lightheaded. “Not tonight. I need to feel you.”

There was no shortage of trust between the pair who risked their lives in the air together, but this was still a recent allowance. Fareeha tugged lightly at the hands that still held her without thinking, suddenly desperate to be free of her pants.

“ _That_ got you excited,” Angela said with a smirk.

“Please,” Fareeha said before she could stop herself.

“Please, what?” There wasn't even an attempt at innocence in the question, only the promise that Angela would do nothing until Fareeha asked for what she wanted.

Fareeha, in her current position, was in no mood for asking. “Let me fuck you,” she husked, desire and frustration making her tone demanding.

“Swearing is rude,” Angela chided, mirth sparkling in eyes that drew closer as she pressed firmly against skin that was begging to be bare. “And very becoming of you,” she added as her grip loosened gradually enough to avoid Fareeha's notice, pale fingers traversing the length of her forearms at a glacial pace.

The urge to buck and squirm beneath her was almost maddening, enough that Fareeha had to lie rigid to avoid the lapse in control. Even that proved impossible when Angela's low, sultry whisper found her ear. “Tell me...if I am the one holding you against the bed, driving your cock inside me...wouldn't _I_ then be fucking _you?”_

The logic was difficult to argue with, especially when Angela's hands made their way from her arms to her shoulders, then to cup the gentle swells of Fareeha's breasts.

“Semantics,” Fareeha grumbled, hoping that the heat she could feel rising to her cheeks in response to the sudden mental image wasn't visible against her skin. When Angela finally made it to the hem of her shirt, any thoughts of playful resistance flew from Fareeha's mind as she helpfully lifted her arms, allowing the fabric to slide off easily.

The touch of Angela's breasts against her own felt like a small mercy after all the teasing, but it was short lived. The noise of protest when she pulled back to sit straight up again elicited a chuckle.

“Patience,” Angela soothed, very obviously enjoying Fareeha's reactions as her fingers dipped under the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them over the impressive tent of her boxers. “You know I'll take good care of you.”

Fareeha did know this, quite well. It was precisely that knowledge causing her eagerness. The promise was accompanied by a brush of fingers against her shaft. Fareeha bucked, half at the contact and half to allow her pants to come off fully. The boxers immediately followed, revealing her impressive length, tip already dripping with arousal.

The pleasure on Angela’s face when she saw Fareeha bare among the crumpled sheets made her ache. “Oh good, you're almost ready.”

“Almost?” The word was blurted out before she could think long enough to keep the indignation from her voice. “If I get any harder I might pass out.”

Angela nodded with attentive concern, an almost-believable mock of the bedside manner she typically used with patients that she maintained for all of three seconds. “Well, we can’t have that. Good thing I'm a professional.”

Any quip about what exactly the word ‘professional’ entailed died on Fareeha’s breath as Angela ducked low to wrap her lips around the sensitive head of Fareeha’s cock. The resultant, filthy moan that sounded instead made Angela hum in amusement, amplifying the steady throb of the skin beneath her tongue. She took her time, lovingly tracing every inch before her eyes flicked up to meet Fareeha's through a disarray of blonde hair. She held her lidded gaze, angling herself to give the woman below a perfect view of her cock disappearing completely into the tight ring of her mouth.

The sensation of Angela’s lips pressed in a perfect circle around the base of her erection proved Fareeha wrong as she swelled to her full length, bringing her tip to rest firmly at the back of Angela's throat. She swallowed then, tightening the muscles with a delicious friction that brought Fareeha's hips off the bed of their own accord as she thrusted into the air, one hand moving to grab at the back of Angela's head.

It was like throwing a switch. Fareeha's cock slipped from Angela's mouth as she reacted to the reaching hand with blinding speed, fingers closing around Fareeha's wrist once again. She smiled in triumph, holding their hands aloft in the air between them as Fareeha whined with frustration.

“I need to touch you,” came the hurried words, a near-desperate plea that served its purpose immediately as the woman above her softened, resting her knees on either side of Fareeha’s hips so that her cock stood at attention against Angela's abdomen.

The hand encircling Fareeha’s wrist now pulled it to the curve of Angela’s waist and held it just an inch above the strip of pale skin lined with thin stretch marks. “Then touch me,” Angela allowed. “Touch me as much as you like...after you’re inside me. I have to be ready, too, you know.” Finally, she let go, pausing only to reach for the bottle of lube that was ever-present on Fareeha’s visits to her quarters. She took her time squeezing out a generous portion onto her palm, warming it between her fingers before applying it with long, slow strokes. Then she sat up, moving into the position Fareeha had been waiting for, parting her labia and encircling firm flesh, sliding effortlessly down the entirety of Fareeha’s shaft without letting it slip inside just yet.

The sight of her cock being thoroughly coated in a combination of lube and Angela’s arousal proved to be the breaking point, and Fareeha gave a single, pointed roll to bring the tip in line with Angela’s entrance. The temptation to give another deep thrust up into her dripping slit was almost impossible to overcome, but the look on her face when Fareeha met her eyes and whispered “Fuck me, Angela,” made the missed opportunity more than worth it.

It was Angela who closed the distance, driving Fareeha into her with practiced ease as she curled Fareeha’s fingers into the skin of her waist roughly. Fareeha’s cock filled her to the hilt almost effortlessly, and the sudden, tight squeeze was enough to make the woman beneath arch off the bed. This drove her in further, earned a bite of nails against stretch marks as pleasure flooded Fareeha’s senses along with the sound of Angela’s soft, shuddering moan.

 _“Oh,”_ was all Fareeha could manage when her eyes opened again to the sight of her buried cock, her brain momentarily caught between the sheer beauty of what she was witnessing and the sheer intensity of the other woman’s warmth with no barrier. When Angela shifted back a little, angling her body so that Fareeha could watch herself slip inside, the glistening pink of her clit peeked out as she drove herself deeper and deeper onto Fareeha. With the hand that wasn’t maintaining a firm grip on her waist, Fareeha moved to touch the throbbing bundle of nerves just above where the two of them met.

Once again, one of Angela’s hands came to hers, but this time, it did not try to pull her away. “That’s not - ” she started to say, swallowing her words when Fareeha’s tip hit a deep sweet spot, “...necessary,” she finished quickly in the next breath when Fareeha didn’t pull away.

“‘Touch me as much as you like after you’re inside me.’ Your words, not mine,” Fareeha said cheekily, rubbing circles into flesh still oversensitive from coming into her mouth. Angela’s steady pace barely slowed, but Fareeha’s fingers kept up with her movements, applying just enough pressure to release another pool of warmth against the base of her cock. Angela clenched around Fareeha as her moans turned low and throaty. “And if you’re going to keep making that beautiful sound, then it’s very necessary,” she countered as she spread Angela to fully expose the stiff clit beneath, teasing her on each forward swing of her hips.

Each stroke of Fareeha’s thumb sent a delicious shiver through Angela’s body, and heaven rang out in the notes of cries that took several moments to form into words. “Twice before you? I don’t think so, _liebling,”_ she said before pulling her hips and dragging them free of Fareeha’s relentless fingers. The separation lasted all of a few seconds before a single, determined thrust up brought her right back down again.

The hand that wasn’t at Angela’s clit reached out for her then, closing around her arm and bringing her body to rest against Fareeha’s, the movement slow and accompanied by the careful readjustment of hips to keep her cock firmly seated. Then a heated forehead met hers and for a moment, all she could see was the sky in Angela’s eyes.

“Let’s pretend I’m being selfless,” said Fareeha as she moved the hand that was now trapped between them, fingers just brushing the edge of sensitive skin. “And not that I want you tight and dripping when I come inside of you.”

Pink returned to her cheeks, and she ducked lower, pressing kisses to Fareeha’s neck. The increase in pressure was almost immediate, and the next surge of Angela’s hips was slow, controlled, and deep enough to make Fareeha's toes curl. Pleasure made her limbs heavy and her voice weak, but she refused to be completely lost in it, rising into the air until she could feel every inch of Angela hugging her cock. Neither of them broke the tempo that was almost languid, each pass bringing Fareeha out almost to the tip only to drive her in more deeply than before.

Angela shuddered on a particularly rough thrust, and she shot up like an arrow from a bow, fingers tightening to fists in the sheets on either side of her in a sudden need for stability. The curse words she murmured in a jumble of English and German urged Fareeha to speed up the movements of her thumb as she drove Angela closer to the edge. She brought her left hand to trace up along bucking hips as they moved together, slipping it behind to press her palm flat against metal spinal plates. When Angela threw her head back and called her release, her shoulders and back followed in a perfect arch.

Fareeha did not still her hand, keeping pace even when Angela’s thrusts slowed until she was almost completely frozen in pleasure.

_"Fareeha!”_

When her name filled the room, it wasn't a scream, but the quiet, stifled gasp of someone too overcome with love and bliss to speak another word. It was a shuddering breath that she felt in her core. It was a rush of heat and a grip tight enough to halt Fareeha's final thrust right as she reached the apex, buried deep when she finally spilled over. 

 _"Angela,”_ came the soft response, the sound of Fareeha's voice nearly lost under the rush of her own heartbeat as she felt herself empty into the woman she loved.

It was several moments before either of them caught their breath, and when Fareeha opened her eyes to find Angela pressed on top of her and both hands clutching at the metal of her back, she realized she must have pulled her down in her orgasm. If Angela minded at all, she made no sign of it, fingers splaying across Fareeha's chest as the taller woman kissed her hair.

“I think we made a mess,” Fareeha said as she shifted gently, very aware of how sensitive the skin of her cock felt now. The hand that had been stroking Angela's clit now carefully spread her soaked folds until she could slowly slip out, releasing more liquid that brought Angela back up. The shift drew Fareeha’s attention back to the growing ache in her muscles, and she rolled her shoulders as she sat up and looked down to her lap.

“What a shame,” she remarked in a tone that sounded shameless after standing and assessing the damage that was mostly concentrated to Fareeha's groin and a small part of the sheets. She took a cloth from her bedside table and handed it to Fareeha, grin never faltering.

The tired joy on her face brought a flutter to Fareeha’s heart.

“I would apologize, but you were the one who wanted the bed,” she teased. Angela’s smile widened.

“What, were you going to insist on the desk?”

“Oh,” Fareeha made a noise as though she hadn’t considered it. “I could have kept holding you,” she lied, “I didn’t think much about where I wanted you, besides in my arms.”

The bed dipped as Angela sat back down, reaching out to press a warm hand against Fareeha’s skin. “Your arms are going to be sore in the morning,” she said with concern.

“Angela, I don’t think I have been sore a morning since I met you.”

The doctor rolled her eyes. “And now I _know_ you are exaggerating,” she said, laughter in her voice.

Her hand traveled the length of Fareeha’s forearm, caressing lightly until she reached her shoulder, which she gave a firm squeeze to before leaning down to add a soft kiss. “If you turn over and lie back,” she whispered as she was pressed close, “I can work out this stiffness before you go to sleep.”

“You are an _angel,”_ Fareeha moaned as she rolled onto her stomach.

“Mm. You’re funny.” Angela deadpanned, hands rubbing gently at the tension on either side of Fareeha’s neck.

“I’m serious. No one has ever cared for me the way you do,” she said, turning her head to the side so that she could watch Angela work out of the corner of her left eye.

“Let's pretend I'm being selfless, and not that I'm making sure you won't slow me down when we fly tomorrow,” the doctor teased, bringing a grin to Fareeha's lips as the gentle touches steadily increased in pressure. “...or that it's payback for making me feel as safe as I ever have,” Angela added a moment later in a soft voice.

“As safe as one can be in our line of work, I suppose,” said Fareeha.

“I am not talking about the battlefield. Although, yes, that too,” Angela conceded as her fingers softened for just a moment. “I've never let anyone get this close to me. It caught me off guard at first, when Jack disapproved of us and I realized with no hesitation that I would leave Overwatch before I left you.”

“I wouldn't have let you,” Fareeha asserted. “I know what it means to you to be here, to keep Overwatch on the right path. You value the lives of everyone here too much.”

“That tells you just how much I value you.”

It was moments like this that made Fareeha feel like the luckiest woman in the world, when she could melt into the soft bedcovers and lose herself in Angela's touch.

“I love you,” she said, the weight of the words pressing her further into the bed.

“And I love you,” came Angela's response, punctuated with a kiss right between her shoulder blades.

Fareeha lost all track of time, seconds and minutes measured only by the push and pull of her back muscles until she faded into a haze of semi-consciousness. The hands eventually receded with a loving squeeze, and some distant part of Fareeha's brain tracked the sounds in the room - the thud of armor against the desk, the hasty, eager-to-be-done-with-this scratch of pen on paper, the rush of water through a nearby faucet.

Eventually, silence fell again, the backs of her eyelids turning black with the final click of the bedside lamp. The last thing Fareeha was aware of before she dropped off completely was the warm press of bare skin as the bed dipped, a pair of arms encircling her, and a rare sense of total safety as she gave herself to the hold.

**Author's Note:**

> So initially this was titled “Mercy’s Rocket, Pharah’s Pocket” and it took pretty much all of my willpower to change it. You're welcome and/or I'm sorry. Credit to themightytor for beta-reading, helping me with titles, and being cute in general. 
> 
> I’ve had a rough couple of months and working on this, even though it took forever, helped keep me sane. My favorite Pharmercy depictions are always the cute domestic ones. Just...thank god for this pairing, really.


End file.
